Sacrifice
by sora12212
Summary: Ichigo snaps slightly, and does something to Rukia he regrets, she leaves, and gets captured by an a skilled assassin. The assassin is named "Electric". I couldn't think of any other title...
1. Snap

Whew...Here we go...I'm ready! Oh, I warn you guys, I may be a little old because I'm just starting my obsession of Bleach, so I have no idea if one of the chracters is dead or not, I've only watched up to Bleach 19 so far! So yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

**This takes place before Rukia was taken to he Soul Society to be executed.**

* * *

Rukia laid back down on the bed, she sighed.

"I'M BORED." She yelled through the closet door. Her eyes irritated.

Ichigo opened up the door. "Then, WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO!" He spat in her face, a giant, red vein pulsing on the side of his forehead.

Rukia growled. "I wanna do something other than laying around like rocks." She retorted.

Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her out. She landed on her feet. "Really? My wrist?"

Ichigo realized what he did and shoook his hand, as if her hand was grimy and infested with bugs. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'm going out." Rukia said casually.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." She replied.

Ichigo folded his arms. "Fine, like I wanted to go with you anyway." He chuckled.

Rukia rolled her eyes and walked out of Ichigo's bedroom.

It was 5:34 P.M., she wanted to at least take a walk around the beautiful town.

* * *

Rukia yawned as she sipped the iced tea she bought from the clerk. Then, looking at the analog clock on the wall above the entrance read:

8:07 P.M.

Rukia spat out her tea. "That late?" She dropped the tea on the floor and ran out.

"Hey! You're gonna clean that crap up!" The clerk yelled after her.

Rukia panted softly as she ran down the dirt road. All she did was take a walk through town! How did it become this late?

She skidded to a stop at Ichigo's house, an angry Ichigo waiting out front. "Where have you been!" He growled at her.

Grinding her teeth, she glared back with equal anger. "Why are you so concerned about me, anyway!" She yelled at him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You're my friend!" He yelled.

Rukia scoffed. "Sometimes you act as though you don't even know me!" She hissed.

Ichigo a threatening step forward, Rukia stepped back slightly.

And Ichigo did something he thought he would never do.

He threw his fist at her, and it crashed into her stomach, causing Rukia to fly backwards, and hit the concrete.

Ichigo stared in horror, "Crap!" He growled to himself. "I snapped!" He muttered. He drew his hand back and ran over to Rukia. She trembled slightly, and clutched her stomach, she heaved herself up to her knees, and glared at Ichigo with complete hatred.

"Why would you ever do something like that?" She hissed ever so quietly.

The black-haired girl shook as she pushed the rest of herself up.

Ichigo's eyes clouded with sympathy. "Rukia...I..." His voice shook slightly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes angrily. "Ichigo, 'sorry', doesn't make us go back in time, I don't know if I'm overreacting, but that was uncalled for!" She yelled.

She whirled around, still clutching her stomach, leaned over and started coughing violently, to think she held that in to say those things to Ichigo.

Blood began to drip and fly out of her mouth, then, more amounts of blood came, it soon looked as though she held an entire mouthful of blood.

Ichigo sank to his knees. "I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Rukia finally stood up fully and proudly. "I'm going to be away for awhile." She rasped. Anger still clearly in her voice.

Ichigo closed his eyes, and he began walking back to the house. "Alright..." He mumbled.

Rukia began wlaing away, towards the moon. Blood dripping off her chin.

_"I'm sorry Rukia..."_

* * *

**I am sorry! This is the most horrid ending any fanfiction EVER had! I know, garbage like this isn't like me! Well, I kinda had writers block, and I have a problem with thinking out my beginnings and I always daydream about the juicy middle! Ichigo fans, you just wait, you'll see Ichigo break down later, and Rukia fans, prepare for awesomeness!**

**Sorry for such a bad ending, here's a reward for not killing me! *gives out yummylicious cookies***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, all credit goes to its respectful owners!**


	2. New Order

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, all credit goes to its respectful owners!**

**Yup, sorry for the bad ending, blah, blah, blah, let's get this started!**

* * *

Ichigo picked at his food sadly, holding his cheek in his fist. Yuzu looking at him worriedly. "Ichigo! Are you alright? Did something happen?" She kept on asking him questions he didn't bother to answer. Instead, he just acted like she wasn't there

Yuzu finally realized she was being ignored. "Ichigo!" She nudged him a bit, and his head fell off his fist, his head landed in his scrambled eggs. "Yuzu!" He growled.

Yuzu glared at him. "Well, at least I-" She was cut off when Karin groaned. "Yuzu, give him a break, I bet it's just a depression thing." She muttered, irritation prickling her voice as always.

Ichigo muttered something about a nuisance, and pushed his plate away slightly. "I'm not hungry..." He mumbled. He stood up firmly, and walked out of the room, then, opening the front door, out of the house.

* * *

Rukia had absolutely _no_ idea where she was anymore, she was sure she was out of that town.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually two hours, Rukia was still walking on the dirt road, she was soaked from head to toe. Her hair hung loosely from her shoulders, her kimono was heavy with moisture, and her school shoes were sloshy and caked with mud.

Her stomach throbbed at the punch Ichigo gave her the day before. She was hungry, and exhausted.

She lifted up her head, to see what was in front of her, to make sure she didn't bump into anybody. Since she kept her face down low so she could get her face out of the water.

The violet eyes of Rukia lit up when she spotted a large willow tree. Rukia started to sprint, she ran from the dirt road to the long and silky grass.

Once under the willow, she sat down, and took her shoes off, wringing out her dripping kimono, letting out gushes of water.

She lied down peacefully, resting her hands under her head. Closing her eyes, she let sleep overtake her, like a wave of exhaustion.

* * *

Electric opened her eyes reluctantly, to see a large black she-cat, with sparking golden eyes, and a lightning bolt on her forehead, where "M"s would usually be on some cats.

"Time to get up, you lazy piece of crap." The cat spoke rudely. "We have an order." She added.

Electric's long, chocolate brown hair hung down and she heaved herself up. "Ugh, damn cat. Always have to wake me up at the worst times." She growled.

The hot-headed feline just flicked her tail. "We get paid two hundred dollars if we capture, and kill this one." The she-cat meowed casually.

Electric pulled up her spagetti strap, which was hanging clumsily at the side. "And _who _is going to be our poor, unfortunate victim, Thunder?" She stretched out her words in boredom.

Thunder the cat smiled maliciously.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I just_ needed_ to hang you guys on a cliffy!**

***youguysbetchslapme***

**Ow...So-RRY...Fine, I won't not give you a very cliffy cliffhanger, worse than now...**

**Pay attention to that sentence...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in ANY way, purely fan-made, all credit goes to its respectful owners!**


	3. Skilled

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, all credit goes to its respectful owners!**

**Heheheheeee...You met the bad guys, time to REALLY get the action going! I don't know if only Soul Reapers can use kidos, but Electric can use them, is that alright?**

* * *

Ichigo lied peacefully on the thick, strong branch of the tree. It was strong enough to hold him up, thankfully. He rested his head on the top of his hands, like a dog.

Twilights were so gorgeous...almost as pretty as...

He shook the thought away. He didn't want to think about her right now. He sighed and relaxed his head in his elbow. "I hope you come back soon." He mumbled.

Then, an idea hit him, like a rock. He yelped and fell off the branch, plummeting through the air, landing on the grassy ground, on his back. He Karin, with her hat on and her black clothes.

She had a rock in her hand.

An anger mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. "What was the for?" He yelled.

Karin didn't flinch. "It's time to come in, it's getting late." She said in her usual tone of voice.

Ichigo sighed inwardly. "Alright." He mumbled. He walked beside Karin back to their house, the sun finally dipping into the mountains.

* * *

Rukia slitted open her eyes. She yawned loudly and stretched out her legs, and stretching out her arms. Letting out another yawn.

"Mmm...Now that wasn't the best sleep I've ever had in my life." She grumbled.

The now rejuvenated girl stood up. Stretching straight up like a pencil.

"Ah! Better." She said, her voice relaxed.

She shook her head from the hair she didn't want to have on her face other than her strand.

Then, glaring at the shoes. They didn't even _look_ like shoes, they looked like garbage, no, it made garbage look like million dollar furniture.

She shrugged and walked barefoot, away from the tree.

The storm had certainly cleared, the sun shone brightly, not a cloud in the sky. She lifted her head and smiled brightly. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Electric got her weapons ready, a ninja sword, sharp as new frost, a couple ninja stars, small, but deadly. And she has enough energy to focus her kido perfectly.

"Alright. Ready, Thunder?" She asked her impatient cat.

Thunder scoffed. "_Been_ ready for about half an hour." The cat growled rudely. "Let's go. I'm itching to knock someone out."

Electric picked up her cat in her arms, and and Thunder climbed onto her shoulder. "Actually, Thunder, I'm going to use my kido, on this 'Rukia'." She stepped out of the small, abandoned warehouse, to reveal the bright day.

* * *

Ichigo slept fitfully, having nightmares, and crying in his sleep.

_"Why would you ever do something like that?" _

_"Rukia! I..I-"_

_"You fool! Sometimes I wish I never met you!"_

_"Rukia! Don't say something like that! I'm sorry! I was worried about you!"_

_"Well, you know what? You seem to always be overprotective of me! HOw about loosening up for once?"_

_"Rukia! Wait!"_

Ichigo shot open his eyes. He was laying on something wet. "Hm?" He lifted his head up and felt the liquid that made its way to his pillow. _'It's my tears...'_Ichigo thought sadly.

* * *

Rukia hugged herself for warmth. "Forget great day. This is a crappy one." She muttered.

The bright, sunny day, turned stormy once Rukia made it past another city. It pelted so hard it felt as though ice was stabbing her everywhere.

Her kimono was useless, and she had no money, she couldn't buy anything to protect her from the cold. She was sure it was later than 8:00 PM.

Rukia couldn't believe her luck when she spotted a shed. It was tiny, but at least she could sleep in it. She ran forward, energy pushing her farther to the shed.

Once walking in it, she instantly loved it. It was like being a natural Kuchiki again.

The floor was covered with soft-as-silk rugs. There were cupboards, that when she checked in, had several pieces of food.

And best of all-running water.

She dragged several blankets towards the middle of the comfortable shed, to prepare for her sleeping space.

Then, she washed her legs and feet. They were filthy. They looked like dirt themselves. Washing away the dirt in the tiny sink. "There we go." She mumbled, after he feet were squeaky clean.

Rukia yawned quietly, and lied down upon the silky blankets.

* * *

Rukia had no idea how long she had been sleeping, but when she opened her eyes, it was jet black outside. Not clouds, and it stopped raining.

Was someone watching her?

She heaved herself up. Her tired eyes now alert.

Walking over to the door, and pushing it open reluctantly.

"Whoever's out here, show yourselves!" She called out irritably.

She looked down, a black cat, with golden eyes, and a lightning bolt was staring at her. "Mrrow!" It purred as Rukia bent down and patted it on its head.

Then, a chant split the air.

"Hainawa!"

Instantly, an energy rope came out from the darkness, Rukia bent backwards to dodge it from colliding with her face. She rushed forward, and kicked whoever was using the kido.

Her foot crashed into a tall, thin girl's chin.

She flew into the air, flipped in the air, and landed on her feet. "Rukia Kuchiki. That's you, correct?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Who wants to know?" She growled.

Thunder leapt onto her shoulders. "Us." He whispered in her ear.

Rukia pushed the cat off her shoulder. "You can talk..."

Thunder flicked her tail. "Like Yourichi, yes. That famous goody-two-shoes ninja."

Rukia glared at the cat. Then, she turned back to Electric.

"And who are you?"

"Electric." She said flatly. Then, the casual ninja shot into the air, flying above like a bird, then when she was right above Rukia, she started to plummet.

"Bakudo number 30, Shitotsu Sansen!"

She traced a equilateral triangle with her fingers, and three beams of light shot down, they collided with Rukia, pinning her to the ground. Electric landed on the ground with a grassy "_thump"_.

"You're coming with us, Rukia."

* * *

**O3O.**

**That was a horrible ending. Kinda rushed, I know. And I don't know if I got the bakudos right! **

**Pffffft, but it was hella fun to write! I LOVE BLEACH!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, it belongs to its creators, and all credit goes to its respectful owners!**


	4. I'm No Dog

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, it belongs to its creators, and all credit goes to its respectful owners!**

**Mrup.**

* * *

Rukia's upper torso hurt like hell. She wanted to lift the stabbing, dagger-like pain off and just drink some chamomile tea. She opened her violet eyes, and took in her surroundings. Rukia was in a large square room, more like cell. It had a no windows, but one door, probably locked. She sat up on the cold cement floor, and she felt something drag up along with her, and she heard metal being dragged over the floor.

That was when she realized that she had some kind of collar around her throat, it was a light blue one, like the dress she sometimes wore. It was like a normal dog collar, it even had an ID tag, it read: "RUKIA KUCHIKI"

When Rukia read the engraved bronze object, she sweatdropped. "Do these people really think they can tag me? That's ridiculous!" She facepalmed.

A thin chain was locked onto the collar, Rukia bristled. "What the HELL! What do these people think I am!" She yelled angrily, she tried to rip off the collar.

Then, Rukia gasped and yelped as a electricity flowed throughout her body. "GAAAHHH!" She screamed. Then, collapsing. "What the? Dammit, what's wrong with these crazies?" She growled.

Her hair was all spiky, floating in the air, like when you slid down a slide, and your hair was levitating.

"Awake, are we?" A female voice rang out. A black cat, that looked identical to Yourichi, except for a lightning bolt on her forehead, with sharp golden eyes, a bit darker than Yourichi's.

Rukia growled slightly, "I guess you can tell by the loud scream I let out from the frikin' _shock collar._" Rukia snapped. She tried to tear it off again, but only got shocked, this time twice as painful, the black-haired girl let out a screech.

The black cat, walked closer to Rukia. "Every time you try to pry off the collar, you get shocked with double the volts. Soon enough it'll electrocute the life outta you. Or, since we'll just leave you here, only to check up on you, you can die of thirst. Your choice."

Rukia wanted to slap this cat and draw on it, like she does to Ichigo. _"Ichigo..." _She thought sadly. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice still sharp.

"Thunder." The cat replied, licking it's paws. Then, without warning, it suddenly lunged into the air, and shot forward like a bullet, her paws were outstretched, and she slammed into Rukia's collarbone. "Ow! And that was JUST beginning to feel better!" Rukia yelled at the cat.

As Rukia was knocked backwards, the cat stood on her chest. Thunder stretched her paw out and touched Rukia's cheek, suddenly sliding out her long, razor-sharp claws. The evil black cat smiled maliciously as blood began to trickle slowly down Rukia's face.

Rukia gritted her teeth to keep from wincing. "What do you plan to do with me?" Rukia growled angrily. The hair in her face sliding to the side.

The cat tore her claws off of Rukia's face, _tore._Bits of flesh stuck to her claws, and she licked them off with pleasure. Rukia whimpered a bit, and bit back tears, as blood smeared all over her face.

"We plan to kill you, and once we do, we're going to get paid from a man named Aizen." Thunder replied, stretching out her claws, they were _long_. At least half and inch. Her tail flicked about, seeming like she was conducting an orchestra.

_"Kill_ me?" Rukia yelled. "Why does Aizen want me KILLED?" Rukia then shot her arms up, and she slugged the cat off her chest. Thunder hit the wall, with a soft, "THUD". "You'll pay for that, you brat!" Thunder hissed angrily.

"Thunder!" A more, harsh, cold voice echoed. As the same girl who took her stpped in the room. "Stop messing with Rukia and get out here! we have some planning to do..." She looked at Rukia and smirked.

"Why the hell am I tied up here like a dog?" Rukia complained through gritted teeth.

Electric narrowed her eyes. "What, would you rather be bound and gagged?" She took her arms in her pocket, seeming as though she were serious.

Rukia shrank back slightly. "Uh, no."

the ninja-like girl beckoned for her cat to follow her, Thunder heaved herself up, and glared at Rukia with so much hatred that if looks could kill, Rukia would have her throat slit right now. She hissed and grazed Rukia on her knee.

The black-haired put a hand on her knee to try to calm down the burning. Thunder smirked, and walked out with her master, the door closing violently, and locking with a sharp, "Click!"

"Just like the execution...tomorrow, I die..." Rukia whispered to herself. She curled up into a ball and dug her face into her knees.

And she did something she hadn't done in a _very_ long while...

She started to cry.

* * *

**Aww...Rukia's sad, because she wants Ichigo to be with her...**

**She doesn't want to die...**

**AWW...**

**Dun worry, there will be fluffyness in a later part of the story!**


	5. I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, it belongs to its creators, and all credit goes to its respectful owners!**

**I was listening to Ichirin No Hana as I typed this. XD**

* * *

Rukia looked up from burying her head in her knees. Thunder was sitting there, emotionless.

"What do you want?" Rukia snapped, venom dripping. Her eyes were pink from crying, and her neck was red and scratched. Her hair was loose, and stringy, there were gray circles under her eyes, telling Thunder she didn't sleep that night.

"I just want to watch you suffer, maybe even hurt you a bit." Thunder replied, smiling. She jumped up close to Rukia. The violet eyed girl shrank away from Thunder, pushing herself against the wall, and feeling the wound of her cheek the day before.

Thunder smiled deviously as she jumped up really close to Rukia's face. Extending her claws out, she slid them gently against Rukia's throat. "Does that hurt?" Thunder asked, pure amusement in her voice.

"N...no..." Rukia stammered, tears beginning to well up again. She gritted her teeth to keep from sobbing.

"Then how about this?" Thunder grinned, her teeth gleaming menacingly, as she began to slice her neck slowly, making a ragged process. Blood exploded out of Rukia's throat, and tears slid down in overflowing amounts.

"N...No-no..." Rukia squeaked, her voice shaking like an earthquake.

"Really? I bet this will." Thunder replied, she extened out her claws even farther, they were now two inches. She held it up, then brought it down, Rukia screamed as the claws sliced across her face, blood splattering everywhere. "Yes! YES! STOP! _PLEASE_!" Rukia begged, actually sobbing now.

"Good, I bet you'll die in a matter minutes, and I'll be with you every moment of it." Thunder laughed, her eyes glinting.

Rukia opened one of her eyes. "D-damn...you..." She croaked, she began coughing up blood, beginning to choke.

"I know, but I've heard worse, Rukia-chan." Thunder grinned, she stood up and began licking her claws. "Aaah, what is it about your blood that I can't stop licking? Is it the sweet yet spicy taste? Or is it the fact that me and Electric are going to get plenty of money, enough to buy somehting better than this crappy place." Thunder curled her tail neatly over her paws.

Rukia clutched her throat, taking a blow to the neck was fatal, what was she thinking? She is going to die unless something happens. The raven-haired girl spat out more blood, making a pool of deep crimson, coughing again, Rukia looked at Thunder, the black cat became swirly, and distorted.

The room began spinning faster and faster, making Rukia want to hurl, she felt as though all of her limbs were being ripped apart all at once, being sliced everywhere, and then salt being put on the wounds.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Rukia screamed.

Then, as though all reality stopped, Rukia felt the world become black, and bloodred.

Red ribbons swirled around her, and eventually they all met up together in front of her, they began spinning faster and faster, making a figure, a person! The person had spiky hair, pretty tall, and reminded her greatly of somebody.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, she reached her hand out to touch the figure, as colors began to appear, it felt truly as Ichigo were right in front of her.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "R-k-a?" His voice was scratchy and very hard to understand, like a record that's been scratched way too many times. He had black lines slitting in once in a while, like an old black and white movie.

"Ichigo! I wanna go home, I'm sorry!" Rukia pleaded as she reached out to touch him, but she only touched smooth, yet scratchy ribbons.

"Y-u do-t n-d to s-y s-r-y." Ichigo scratched out.

Rukia bit back tears, she didn't understand a word he was saying. "I miss you!" Rukia cried, tears fell like rain off her face.

Ichigo smiled, his eyes were calm, and his smile was forgiving caring. "I m-s y t-o, Ru-a." He replied, still hard to understand. Suddenly, he looked at his feet, and the ribbons were beginning to fall apart. He looked at Rukia again.

Ichigo! No! Don't leave me! Please!" Rukia begged. She tried to grab Ichigo's hand, but that only made the ribbons fly off him.

Ichigo waved goodbye with his good hand, and then the ribbons all fell apart.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

**Aww~**

**She misses Ichigo! How cuuute, I mean, it's one of those chapters where they suffer, yet they have a sad moment. I PWN. XD**


	6. Death and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, it belongs to its creators, and all credit goes to its respectful owners! DON'T EAT ME!**

**HAHA! Poor Rukia. T^T**

* * *

_"I died, and I'll never see Ichigo again..."_

_"Orihime..."_

_"Keigo..."_

_"Everybody..."_

_"Wait!"_

Rukia shot open her eyes in surprise. "Am I dead?" She asked.

"No."

The raven-haired girl looked at who spoke, it was different than the cat, fortunately.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked suspiciously, it was a little girl, it reminded Rukia of Yuzu, except the girl had long white hair, and a white kitten she clutched to her chest. She wore a white dress with several dark stains on it and two pockets near the bottom.

"Tami." She replied, her hair fell across her face, shading her eyes from view, but Rukia caught a bit of crimson. "I patched you up, you were on the brink of death, your eyes were dull and not even purple anymore." Tami murmured bluntly.

"Ohh...Kay..." Rukia replied, pushing herself up.

"I couldn't remove the collar, sorry..." Tami apoligized, tears beginning to well up and her mouth zigzagged in a motion that she was about to cry. "I'm sorry!" She cried, quietly.

"It's-It's fine! Don't cry! Don't cry!" Rukia pleaded. "The collar isn't _that_ bad, I suppose..." Rukia tried pulling off the collar, but the collar only shocked her, giving out a pained scream from Rukia.

"If you pull it one more time, it'll kill you..." Tami whimpered. Little balls of tears at the end of her eyes. Now she reminds Rukia of Ururu.

"Okay, I won't pull it." Rukia sweatdropped. "Why'd you patch me? And why are you here?"

Tami's eyes grew wide and paranoid. "I patched you because I don't like death, and I'm here because I did that." She replied simply, her voice eerie.

Rukia's eyes went wide and blank. "Uhh...alright...Thank you." Rukia bowed her head slightly.

"You don't need to act all respectful, you are hurt." Tami replied.

Rukia nodded. "I guess..." She then looked up sharply. "Go hide! They're coming!" Rukia shout whispered over to Tami. But Tami didn't budge, she looked at Rukia and smiled maliciously. Her eyes grew deep red and black, and the stains on her dress seemed fresh.

"W-what...are you?" Rukia gasped, backing up to the wall.

"I don't even know..." Tami replied, her voice was childish, and evil.

The door opened, and Thunder stepped in. "Who is this kid?" She yowled. Her eyes narrowed and angry. "Well, you aren't supposed to be here! And you helped Rukia? You fool!" Thunder spat. She lunged forward, her claws at full range, but Tami just grabbed the claws in her hand, and ripped them out.

Blood poured all over Tami, yet she was unfazed. Thunder collapsed, her paw bleeding vigorously. "Damn you, got to hell!" Thunder hissed, she lunged forward, and bit the white-haired child's arm, yet Tami still seemed as though Thunder wasn't even there. She took the black cat by the neck, and pulled out something from a pocket on her right side. She pulled out a dagger.

"Die, kitty." Tami muttered, and she slit Thunder's throat.

Thunder gasped and choked, writhing in the girl's grasp. Then, she fell limp, blood seeping down, Rukia gaped as the while scene unfolded.

The black, long-clawed cat was dead, her eyes dull and and sickening.

"Wh-what? Why!" Rukia gasped, she shrank back against the wall, nearly crushing herself.

"I came from Hell, I think..." Tami murmured, and she dropped the cat. The bloodred-eyed girl looked at Rukia, and she held up the dagger. "And now I'm going to put you out of your misery."

* * *

Ichigo screamed as he jolted up in bed. "RUKIA!" He yelled.

* * *

**:D Do I sense danger for Rukia? Hrrrmmm...**

**I BET YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING THUNDER TO DIE~HAHAHAHAHAAAA!**


	7. One Last Time

**Disclaimer: STILL NOT OWNING BLEACH.**

**YEP~**

* * *

Ichigo wiped his forehead, it was drenched with sweat, what had he seen just now?

_"I miss you!"_

_"I miss you too, Rukia..."_

But she didn't seem to understand what he was saying, it hurt him inside. He looked around, wondering if Rukia was alright. She told him she missed him, but that was probably because he missed her, and he wished she'd actually say that.

He smiled slightly. "Rukia. You're coming with me whether you want to or not, dammit." He muttered to himself.

He got up, but then was glomped in the face by Kon. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Kon yelled. Looking in Ichigo's eyes.

"Getting Rukia. I was going to look for you, so in case I need to fight, I'll need to be a soul reaper." Ichigo replied. The orange-haired soul reaper then grabbed Kon and started digging his hand down his throat for the soul pill.

"Where IS it?" Ichigo growled. "Aha!" He then took the soul pill out, Kon became lifeless and useless, just like a normal stuffed animal.

He threw the small ball in his mouth and swallowed it, instantly he felt as though he were being pushed out of his body, he fell out, and Kon became his human soul.

* * *

"You..._WHAT_?"

Rukia shivered slightly. What was wrong with this girl?

"I'm going to kill you, Rukia Kuchiki." Tami muttered. She smiled. "And I am going to make nice and sl-" Tami was cut off by a familiar voice.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO BONDED TO FRIKIN TORTURING RUKIA? DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND RIP YOUR TAIL OFF." Electric's voice seethed with anger and frustration. The ninja walked into the room and froze. Looking at the cat's body. The Electric didn't seem to see Tami, was Tami some kind of ghost?

"Thunder!" Electric screamed. She bounded forward, picking up the bloody cat. "Thunder! Wake up! Please!" Tears began streaming down Electric's face as she buried her face in the cat's body.

She lifted her face from Thunder's body and glared at Rukia with unimaginable hatred. "You, bloody bastard!" Electric screeched. She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around Rukia's neck. "You...I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm going to make you suffer!" She spat.

She tightened her grip and Rukia began to cough. "It...it wasn't...stop!" Rukia begged.

"I _won't_ stop, in fact this doesn't hurt compared with what I'm going to do to you!" Electric snarled. The black-ponytailed girl lifted up her other hand, and slugged Rukia in the eye, giving her a black eye.

"Die! Worthless, dirty, horrible, BASTARD!" Electric froze. Her eyes widened. And she let go of Rukia. The raven-haired girl began coughing and massaging her neck, and gingerly touching her eye.

Electric seemed frozen, and Rukia thought she had just, stopped.

Until she saw a dagger rising from her chest. Blood exploded out of Electric, spilling all over Rukia.

Electric fell forward, and Rukia saw a blade stuck in her back. Tami pulled out the dagger and licked the blood off the weapon. "Now that we won't have any more interupptions, shall we begin?"

Tami walked forward, and Rukia glanced at the two dead bodies before her. Would she be another one in a few moments?

Unbearable pain began working its way through Rukia's chest. She gasped sharply and her eyes windened, her pupils went so small it didn't even look like they were there anymore. She clawed at her chest, feeling a blade being driven into her chest. Letting out a scream that was louder than had ever been made from her. Tears streaming like ribbons down her face.

_Will this end quickly...?_

_I hope it does..._

_Whether I die or not..._

_Just make the pain go away..._

* * *

Ichigo talked to everyone he could find. Asking if they had seen Rukia, and told them what she looked like.

"Yeah...I think I saw a girl like that...She went down that path, just a few days ago..." An old man replied, smiling.

Kon nodded. "Nee-saann!" He began sprinting down the path.

Ichigo looked at Kon as he ran, he sweatdropped.

Ichigi froze. What was that? "Kon!" He yelled at the stuffed animal that was yet inside his own body. "Yeah?"

"I...I heard something." Ichigo murmured. "I don't know if it was my imagination or not..." He looked around.

"Rukia?"

* * *

**How was that for a chapter? XD**

**Did you like eet? :D**

**I typed this in like, what half an hour? XD I hope it's not too rushed!**

**HAHAHAAHAHAAAA! I ALSO bet you guys weren't expecting ELECTRIC to die either? But she gave Rukia a pretty good beating to think about. Whew! *shudders***


	8. Salt

Disclaimer: I, STILL DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

**Man, people really like this story...XD Thank you!**

* * *

Rukia looked down, the child, Tami, was looking at her with pure amusement in her crimson, cruel eyes. She drove the dagger deeper and deeper into Rukia's chest. Once the dagger had gone the deepest it could go, the demonic child ripped the dagger out, blood slashing out like waves crashing against rocks.

It felt as though someone just cut open her entire body and poured salt in it. Tears beginning to form, Rukia tried her best to fight them back.

_"You won't be able to see the tears I've cried..."_ Rukia thought.

Tami grinned slightly as she slit Rukia's throat. "Dead." She stated simply.

Rukia collapsed, falling on her side, blood forming a deep pool that felt like an ocean to Rukia. The violet-eyed girl looked at Tami, her vision beginning to swim faintly. Tami pulled out something from the same pocket she pulled her dagger. It was a little white pouch, tied closed by a black thread.

"Pain is all I know, Rukia. It must be what you know of, too." Tami murmured.

She opened the back and licked her finger, she then dipped her finger into the bag, and then pulled out. Rukia instantly knew what it was, and just wanted to die.

Salt.

Tami smiled more calmly as Rukia realized what she had on her finger. She crouched down, and then touched Rukia's throat wound.

Rukia shut her eyes as tightly as she could. "Stop! STOP IT NOW! PLEASE!" Rukia screamed, tears beginning to run down her face. It felt as though a million swords sliced in once spot, or like endless bees stinging in that spot, it made Rukia grow hot, and it made sweat droplets appear on her forehead.

The white-haired girl lifted her finger from the wound, her finger was now red, the salt was abosrbed into the wound, it would sting for a couple minutes. "Now you know the pain I always feel." Tami muttered.

* * *

"I heard Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed. "She screamed..." He mumbled. "We must be close." Ichigo added.

Kon sweatdropped. "I'm tired, but if it's to save Nee-san! I'll DO IT!"

Ichigo began to run through the dense forest that seemed endless, Kon ran off the path to follow Ichigo.

"RUKIA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! DO SOMETHING LOUD AND NOTICABLE!" Ichigo bellowed. The brown-eyed found a building before long. It was large, like a warehouse. He walked inside, and heard faint, very faint, crying.

"Rukia?" He called out softly.

* * *

Rukia opened her eye just a bit, she was on the verge of death, and she knew it. But she heard a familiar voice, and voice she wanted to hear so badly for so many days. She tried pushing herself up, but then collapsed under the sudden wait put on her back.

Tami had stepped on Rukia to keep her from getting up. "You're on a collar, remember? You couldn't get away, even if you wanted to." Tami commented. "That leaves you for me." She added, pulling out her dagger, and wiping the blood off with her thumb.

"Ichigo..." She whispered. "Ichigo." She added, a bit more firmly this time.

"Who? Strawberry? What?" Tami asked, looking at Rukia like she had a third eye.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!" She began screaming his name.

* * *

Ichigo looked around, Kon was walking forward and being as noisy as he could. As usual.

"ICHIGO!"

"Huh? What the hell!" Ichigo jumped, bristling at his name. "Rukia!" He ran forward, towards the sound. Rukia was here! He _knew_ it!

* * *

"Quiet, you bloody bastard!" Tami began stepping on Rukia's head while she was yelling Ichigo's name. "Augh! I don't care if you want a frikin' strawberry!

Rukia heaved herself as quick as lightning, and threw the child off balance. "Shut up! I've been suffering silently for _days!_ And you have the nerve to me _me_ to be quiet?" Rukia yelled at Tami.

"Get this damned thing off me! Now!" Rukia began tinkering with her collar. "I'm going to go INSANE if I spend one more damn second here!" Rukia snarled.

"Rukia!"

Rukia froze, and looked at the entrance to the room. Two Ichigo's stood there, but she knew which was which. "Ichigo..?"

Ichigo stared at Rukia with pure surprise. "Rukia..."

Rukia looked at her wounds. "Uhhh..." Then she was interuppted when She felt a sharp sting in the side of her neck, her vision faded. "Ichigo..." She smiled as she crashed to the ground, lying in her own pool of blood, and she closed her eyes."

"RUKIA!"

* * *

***LEGASP***

**OH**

**EM.**

**EFF.**

**GEE.**

**Questions to be answered NEXT chapter! :D:**

**Is Rukia dead?**

**What will happen to Tami?**

**What will Ichigo do?**

**TO BE KNOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *does wiggle dance* XD**


	9. Without You

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**I'm so glad you people love this story! :3**

* * *

Rukia's eyes stared sightlessly at Ichigo. Her eyes becoming dull and lifeless.

Ichigo looked at Tami. "You...BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes blazing like fire. He ran forward and slashed down at Tami, who side-stepped the attack smoothly. "Fool. She's already dead, why aren't you just giving up the whole situation, you failed, because you didn't get here in time to save your precious Rukia." Tami taunted.

"Shut up! I'll slice you to pieces!" Ichigo snarled.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo instantly froze, he turned his head towards Rukia. Her eyes were open slightly, he could tell she was on the brink of death. "Rukia!" He ran over and picked her up. "Rukia!" He called softly to her.

"Ichigo...we need...to get out..." She murmured. Her head fell back again.

Tami snorted. "What a love fest! Time to end this!" She lunged towards Ichigo, but he instantly disappeared with flashstep. "Ha!" He laughed, he grabbed Kon's wrist and they flashstepped away from the hellish building.

After appearing in front of the building, Ichigo began running as fast he could away, flashstepping every now and again, Kon had the most difficult time keeping up, Rukia looked lifeless and bloody in his arms.

"Oh, Rukia, don't worry, you'll be alright..." Ichigo murmured.

* * *

**I AM SO GODDAMN SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. You guys just kept WAITING AND WAITING, and you got THIS piece of $hit in return, I'm so sorry, and I promise the next chapter will be longer. PROMISE!**


End file.
